fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shula
Shula, known as the Guardian of the Blazing Inferno, is one of the Guardians of Magic. Personality Shula, due to her age as a Manakete, mostly acts like a child, but it is often done to cheer others up. She loves playing outside and is always looking for a playmate, though she explains that her constant playing around also serves as her training regimen. Upon joining the Guardians of Magic, Shula immediately understands her cheerful impact on the team and acts accordingly to keep the team's morale up. She apparently shows no aversion to snakes or eating one—although cooked—and learns new things quickly in her conversations with Skylar. Her hobbies include talking to members of the Guardians, hunting, sewing, as well as general frolicker. Magic and Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō): Shula is adept with her Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, she can consume her respective element, with the exception of that which she has created, to replenish her energy reserves. The heat of her fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Shula's emotional state. Shula subconsciously used this against Nariko during a spar; her flame's heat significantly rose as she got more enraged. This is also called the Flame of Emotion. She incorporates the flames she ignites into her fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of her blows. As such, Shula's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of her body. Shula's ability to eat flames gives her immunity to most types of flames, including explosions, and allows her to spew fire from her lungs. This fire is exceptionally strong - equivalent to a Dragon's fire - being able to burn even through metal. She can even use her flames to create a propulsive effect. The type of fire she uses can be changed. For example, it can be solidified to cling to surfaces. * Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Shula's signature Dragon's Roar in which she quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from her mouth at her target. Shula's mastery over this spell allows her to create a continuous stream of flames that appears as a wall of fire across a field. * Fire Dragon's Claw (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume): Shula ignites her feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of her kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. * Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Shula engulfs her fists in flames and punches the target. While she was wearing a cat mask, Shula renamed this ability Cat Fire (猫ファイアー Neko Faiā). * Fire Dragon's Wing Attack (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Shula rushes towards her target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. * Fire Dragon's Sword Horn (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku): Shula lights her entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. * Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): Shula ignites both her hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. In the anime, rather than generating an explosion, Shula creates a large fireball to throw at her enemies. * Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū): Shula creates a stream of fire from her elbow, propelling her forward and increasing the strength of her punches. * Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): With her hand lit ablaze, Shula swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. * Fire Dragon's Grip Strike (火竜の握撃 Karyū no Akugeki): Grabbing her enemy and supporting her arm with her other, Shula blasts the foe at point blank range. * Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath (火竜の湯沸かし Karyū no Yuwakashi): Shula engulfs her entire body in flames to heat up the surrounding area. This is powerful enough to make water reach scalding temperatures. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): ** Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyūken): Shula rapidly punches her target, with her hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. ** Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): Shula swipes her arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages her target. ** Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade '(不知火型 紅蓮鳳凰剣 ''Shiranuigata Guren Hōōken): Shula ignites her entire body with fire, and then charges towards the target, sending them into the air with a sharp uppercut. Shula then, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, headbutts her target. * '''Dragon God's Brilliant Flame (竜神の煌炎 Ryūjin no Kōen): An alternate version of Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, Shula engulfs one hand in the flames from her Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, and the other in flames from Fire God Slayer Magic, and brings the two flames together, generating a highly destructive blast that is capable of destroying a large area. Fire God Slayer Magic (炎の滅神魔法 En no Metsujin Mahō): Shula is a God Slayer, with her particular element being fire, and controls red flames. * Fire God's Bellow (炎神の怒号 Enjin no Dogō): Shula's signature God's Bellow. Shula breathes a massive fireball of flame at her opponents. * Fire God's Explosive Flame: Shula releases a massive stream of black flames at her opponent from her arm by launching her arm forward in a punch-like motion. Once the flames reach its target, they increase in size, creating a giant explosion. (Unnamed) * Fire God's Scythe: Shula forms a scythe of black flames off of one arm, which she uses as a weapon for destructive results. This attack was first demonstrated when Shula used it to cut down a couple of trees. (Unnamed) * Fire God's Kagutsuchi (炎神のカグツチ Enjin no Kagutsuchi): Shula spreads her arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of red flames around herself. * Fire God's Supper (炎神の晩餐 Enjin no Bansan): An attack where Shula claps her hands down to launch a mouth-shaped attack of red flames at her foe(s) to trap them in the red flames and turn them into ashes. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Living up to her epithet, Shula is capable of generating and controlling fire, even managing to do so in a peculiar way, producing solid, harmless flames which she uses to traverse over long distances. When employed offensively, she's able to assault her opponents with fierce blazes through simple hand movements. Rainbow Fire (七色の炎レインボーファイア Reinbō Faia): Shula can use this type of Fire Magic, which allows her to create different-colored flames for different effects. * Blue Fire (青い炎ブリューファイア Burū Faia): A spell in which Shula creates a blue-colored flame with cold properties. * Yellow Fire (黄色い炎 Kīroi Honō): A spell in which Shula creates a yellow-colored flame hovering on her palm. This flame apparently gives off a strange smell. * Rainbow Fire (七色の炎レインボーファイア Reinbō Faia): A spell where Shula combines the different "colors" of her Rainbow Fire Magic into one, alleged, "deadliest flame". Upon hitting its target, the spell causes an explosion. Trivia * Shula's name means "Flame Blaze". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Guardians of Magic